Sew the Buttons
by Danger9000
Summary: Coraline gets tricked into staying in the Other World in a really weird way.
1. Chapter 1

It was the second night staying in the Pink Palace. Coraline laid in bed with her little me doll and decided to confess what she was feeling.

"So... there's this guy I like... Wybie... I guess you've met him since he's the one who gave you to me.."

She looked into the little me's button eyes almost expecting to see a reaction out of them, but the doll remained sitting there lifelessly.

"Anyway... he's really cute... funny... he has a cool bike and these masks he can see stuff with. He's kind of weird actually. The first day we got here, him and his cat stalked me. But they did help me find the well.."

She looked into the dolls eyes, and again it made no sign as to it registering anything she was saying. Yet there was something vaguely sentient about the doll, and somehow talking to it made her feel like she was being listened to.

"But he doesn't really listen to me. Then again, no one does. He calls me Caroline just like everybody else, and he thinks I'm a water witch or something. I just wish he paid more attention to me and didn't see me as some ordinary girl."

She laid the doll on her chest and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I guess it's just hard being in a new place with no friends and nobody to talk to. And so far, he's the least boring thing that's happened to me since moving here. I just wish something exciting would happen, and maybe we can be more than just friends.."

She smiled at the little doll, and as she drifted off to sleep, she could swear she saw a little twinkle in their button eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline was having her second dream in the Other World. She saw their beautiful garden that looked like her face from above, and then had breakfast for dinner, which was absolutely delicious. She was just finishing up when the Other Mother told her that they had arranged a date for her. She almost choked on her waffle.

"With who?" she asked.

"Why, with your friend Wybie of course! He hasn't stopped talking about you since you got here!" the Other Mother exclaimed. "You two will be seeing Mr. Bobinsky's jumping mice circus upstairs. You're just going to love it!"

Coraline loudly gulped down what was left of her waffle. She should be happy, excited even. But she just felt nervous. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, there he is now!" the Other Mother said and she went to open the door.

Other Wybie strode in, black button eyes replacing the hazel ones he had in real life, and a bouquet of blue flowers in hand.

"For you, my darling."

He handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"I hope you don't mind, I plucked them from your garden. They were just so pretty, they made me think of you."

Coraline blushed nervously and looked away. "Oh, thank you.." this Wybie definitely was the romantic type, she thought to herself.

"Oh, how thoughtful!" the Other Mother chimed in, "I'll go put these in a vase!"

Coraline handed her the bouquet of flowers as Other Wybie took her hand and helped her up from the table.

"Are you ready to go to the circus now?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Coraline was excited to see the show, and excited that in this world Wybie paid attention to her and saw her as more than just a friend.

"Have fun you two!" Other Father said as they left the house. The pair waved goodbye to them as they closed the door.

Now they were alone. Coraline felt nervous again, or more or less shy. She had never been on a date before, and Other Wybie never took his button eyes off of her. She needed to break the ice.

"So.. you.. haven't stopped talking about me? I guess you told them you think I'm a water witch or something.." Coraline laughed nervously adding the last part.

She didn't expect to feel both his gloved hands take hers.

"Of course not, dear. I've only told them how you're perfect in every way. There's no one in the world like you. I'd listen to anything you'd say, because you're the only thing that matters."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt lost for words.

"But we can talk about that later. We don't want to miss the show do we?" he teased and nodded toward the stairwell to their left.

She smiled at him and they ascended the stairwell together, holding hands like a couple.

Inside Mr. Bobinsky's place was a snack area before the performance tent, where they grabbed popcorn and cotton candy to eat while they watched the show. They sat next to eachother inside the tent, cuddled up so close she could feel his warmth surrounding her. But when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, she got chills.

They watched the performance together in awe. The jumping mice were spectacular, they danced and played instruments, they even spelled her name! Mr. Bobinsky thanked them both for watching the show and they applauded his performance.

Everything about their date was great! She leaned her head against his chest and looked up lovingly into his button eyes. He gave her that same look and kissed her on the forehead.

She got chills all over again and her stomach twisted in major knots, but she loved it. She loved that this Wybie was so sweet to her and made her feel so special. She loved how everyone in this world made her feel so important and appreciated. But what was happening between her and Wybie made her want to stay the most. And this, more than anything, she wished was real.

They walked back to the house downstairs, hand in hand again, this time squeezing eachother's a bit as they go, gaining a little more confidence from Coraline's end. She giggled when he squeezed her hand a bit too hard and she couldn't match his strength. Maybe she could try wrestling him later and see whose stronger there!

"How was your date?" the Other Mother asked cheerfully as they came into the house.

"Amazing!" Coraline exclaimed, Other Wybie held her hand tenderly in his.

"We couldn't have asked for a better night" he added, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Aw, you two are so sweet! I could just eat you both up!" the Other Mother teased.

The Other Father came up behind Other Wybie and gave him an approving pat on the back. "You did good, son."

The pair smiled at eachother knowingly, then the four of them saw Coraline off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After their date, it was time for Coraline to go to bed. The four of them walked up to her bedroom together. Her parents tucked her in bed, said their good nights, and gave her kisses on the cheek. Before they left, they gave a knowing look at Wybie, which Coraline might have thought meant it was time for him to leave. But the words that left the Other Mother's mouth were unexpected.

"We'll give you two some privacy.." she said with a smirk on her face that seemed a little out of place. She closed the door behind her, a little too carefully.

Coraline didn't know why, but she felt a little creeped out by that slightly suggestive action, though Other Wybie didn't seem bothered by it at all. He smiled at her and came closer to the bed, taking a seat on the chair next to it.

"Um.. so.. what do you think she meant by leaving us alone in here?" she laughed nervously, glancing around the room and feeling a bit awkward.

"Well, do you know what people do when they're in love?" Other Wybie asked simply, yet curiosity laid on the tip of his tongue.

"In..love? Are we..?" she said almost under her breath. She was getting so flustered at this point she was practically sweating.

"Yes. I know that I love you because I can't imagine a world without you in it. My life would be purposeless without you."

She swallowed. His hand grazed over the bedsheet and rested atop her leg.

"And I know you love me too. I know by the way you look at me. Your eyes could never lie."

One thing was true, she didn't have buttons for eyes, and perhaps through them he could see how much she liked him. But love? She wasn't certain she felt that way yet. It was too much and too soon.

"I..uhm...don't-" she stuttered meekly before he interjected.

"Has anyone else ever made you feel the way I do? Don't you want someone who will make you feel that way all the time?"

She paused, considering his words. There was nothing he was saying that she could outright deny, yet her mind was so clouded she didn't quite know what to think.

"And even after the amazing time we had tonight, isn't there a part of you that still wants.. more?"

His hand slid a little further up her leg, causing her to jump back.

"Don't be nervous" he said, slowly climbing overtop of her. "It's only natural that we want to show our love in deeper ways."

She wanted to push him off, to scream. But their sudden closeness and his assertiveness did something to her body that made her unable to move.

His gloved hand stroked the side of her face and pulled her chin up, then his lips came down on hers.

Her heart raced in her chest and her eyes went wide in shock. She had never been kissed before. At least, not like this. Heat swept through her body in a way that was worse than a fever.

His lips parted from hers.

"I love you, Coraline. I want to make you feel things you never felt before. And once you have, you'll never want to leave me."

"But.. I thought you.. already did.."

He laughed, shaking his head. The heaviness of his body on top of her only seemed to increase thereafter.

"No. There's still so much more you haven't seen, haven't.. experienced."

He went to kiss her again, one hand sliding underneath her back and the other behind her neck, pulling her deeply into it.

She felt blood rush to her face. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Wybie..wait!" she finally gathered the strength to push him off of her, even if only a little. Taken aback, he listened to her intently.

"You aren't real. None of this is is real. It's all just a dream...that's why I can't be in love with you."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She squeezed them shut. Wake up, she kept thinking to herself, wake up. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard the Other Wybie let out a sigh.

"There's something you should know, Coraline. All of this is more than what it seems. It's real, even if you came here in a dream. It's magic."

Her mouth was slightly agape as she listened to him in disbelief.

"The Other Mother wouldn't want me telling you this...but..you could stay here if you wanted to. Only it would have to be forever."

He adjusted himself on the bed, trying to make her more comfortable as he continued.

"She's been trying to impress you, to give you all the things you could never have at home. I know you haven't seen much of this world, but I'm a part of it. And if I make you happy...that should be enough to make you want to stay."

She continued to look at him in disbelief, until finally she spoke.

"I..I don't understand..why would she do this all for me? Why would she want me to stay...forever?"

"She wants someone to love, and there's a lot to love about you, Coraline. She saw through the little doll's eyes that you were unhappy. Your friend, your family, the neighbors...they didn't treat you the way you wanted to be treated, the way you deserve to be treated."

"She..she spied on me.." her hands went to cover her mouth before his hand grabbed hers.

"She meant well. She only wants what's best for you. And what's best for you is staying here with us."

She considered all that he said, finding enough reason to believe they'd go above and beyond in making her happy. She took into account all they had done for her up until this point, and at the very least she was convinced that they cared, even if they had strange, over-the-top, and sometimes creepy ways of showing it.

"Ok" she said quietly, though still sounding a little unsure. "If that's what you think's best... then I'll stay."

Pleased by her response, he went to kiss her again, pinning her down on the bed this time. He kissed her more fervently, more passionately then he did before.

She didn't object to it this time. Though her head still wracked itself over all her newfound revelations, she allowed herself to kiss back and enjoy his display of affection. The warmth that enveloped her body and the tingles that ran down her spine as he kissed her was like magic, ensnaring her in a kind of spell. Every second that passed she felt more and more content, more and more keen to this idea of staying here and letting these much better counterparts of her family and friends love her. And if what he said is true, she could live a much better life here. She'd be a fool not to.

Finally, he broke their kiss.

"Tell me you love me" he said, his voice husky and demanding.

After a few moments hesitation, she finally said it.

"I love you, Wybie."

He kissed her again, hard.

"Then let's make this official.." his hushed voice said in a seductive kind of way.

He quickly undid the buttons on his raincoat, leaving him bare chested and throwing it onto the floor. He pulled the bedsheets off of Coraline, leaving her cold and slightly nervous.

"What're you..doing-"

"You want to stay here don't you? If you really love me than you'll be glad to show it."

She was blushing hard now. "But..how-" she began to ask, then he climbed back on top of her, reaching for her orange pajama top and undoing the first three buttons.

She clung her arms tightly against her chest.

"Woah hang on, you can't take my clothes off!" she shrieked with a reddened face

"You can if you're in love" he answered back. "That's just a grown up way of showing it."

She didn't seem convinced, so he added "you're just going to have to trust me."

She relaxed a little, letting her guard down. "Fine" she said, "Just don't tell the Other Mother.."

"No need" he said almost chuckling, leaving her feeling a bit perplexed and weirded out.

He slowly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt, making her feel more uncomfortable than she had ever been before.

He took in the full view of her exposed breasts, "you're beautiful" he said, and she got butterflies.

His hands came down over her breasts, squeezing and kneading at them tenderly. She tensed up under his grasp.

His button eyes met hers, and he could tell that she was nervous.

"It's ok, Coraline" he said, "It's only natural you'd be nervous. But I can make you feel really good if you let me."

She couldn't believe what was happening. All these new feelings that he gave her both scared and excited her. And it seemed as though she had no choice but to experience them. She loved him, and she needed to prove it to him, that way she could stay here and be happy with them forever.

His lips and tongue came down over her left breast. The pleasure she had felt from him simply just touching her breasts in no way compared to what she felt from this.

"Ah!" she shuddered, both in shock and rapture. Eventually she began to relax, and much of her fear had melted away, allowing the full pleasure from his actions take hold.

This went on for several minutes. He would switch breasts and perform the same rhythmic motions of kissing, licking and sucking. Never too hard or too fast for her.

She felt a kind of bliss she had never experience before. Her and Wybie felt closer, and it made her love him all the more.

His hands grazed over her abdomen, squeezing at her sides lovingly and slowly moving down over her hips. He reached down under her and grabbed her ass, much rougher than he did her breasts. His fingers curled under the rim of her pajama bottoms and he slowly began tugging them downwards.

This action alone made her heart jump a little. She had been alright with everything that had been happening up until this point, but now he was entering into dangerous territory. It made her nervous all over again.

He could sense her strong growing discomfort as he slid her pajama bottoms down her thin legs. He went to grab her panties, but her hands shot down there and blocked him before he could reach it.

He tenderly took both of her hands in his.

"Trust me," he said reassuringly, "I love you, and I would never hurt you."

She eased up a little and let his hands gently peel away hers. He took both sides of her panties and slid them down her legs.

She felt extremely nervous and shy. No one had ever seen this part of her, and something about it felt innately wrong. But before she had time to reconsider, his face was buried deep within her crotch.

She cried out in shock. Her thighs tightened against the sides of his head, attempting to resist the overwhelming sensations that flooded her body. It was too much and too intense.

Her groped at her hips and ass and used it to bring her deeper into his mouth, moaning hungrily as he did. Every motion his lips and tongue went through was slow and gentle, yet deep and passionate. She began to relax, and the pleasure she felt thereafter only increased tenfold.

It had barely been five minutes before she climaxed, moaning and sinking herself deeper into him. In the aftermath, she could barely breathe, and she blushed fiercely. Intense waves of relaxation overcame her body, and she never felt so at peace.

Other Wybie climbed up beside her on the bed. This time, she was the first to kiss him.

"I love you," she said whole heartedly, "and thank you."

He smiled back at her. "No need to thank me," he said, "I love you, and I'll always be here to make you happy."

Feeling so satisfied, she cuddled up against him, feeling his warmth and relaxing until she almost fell asleep. But a question had still lingered on her mind.

"So..what was that anyway?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly shy and embarrassed.

"You mean what I did or what happened at the end?" Other Wybie asked with a slick smile.

"Both, I guess.." Coraline said chuckling.

"Well we just had oral sex, and I ate you out. That's the kind of thing adults do sometimes when they're in love. And what you had at the end was called an orgasm. It's the most pleasure you can ever feel, and it bonds you with the person that you love."

"Oh," she said simply, "that makes sense.."

Other Wybie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I definitely like you a lot more now!" she added teasingly, poking at his bare chest. He smiled at her and poked back, fondling over her breasts again.

"But what about you?" she asked, blushing and turning her head away slightly. "Don't you get anything in return?"

"Of course," he said with a proud and devious smile. "You didn't think I'd let you get off without pleasing me did you?"

He climbed overtop of her and removed what was left of her shirt. He started undoing the button and zipper on his jeans, sliding them down to his knees and exposing his boxers.

Coraline didn't feel nearly as shy watching him remove his clothes than she did when he was removing hers. And with everything she had experienced only minutes ago, being so exposed and vulnerable for him, this hardly felt nerve wracking.

That was until his boxers came down and his erect member sprung out.

"Woah!" she exclaimed like a knee jerk reaction, momentarily averting her eyes. She had never seen a boy's private part before and it caught her off guard.

She could hear Other Wybie chuckling.

"Sorry, I guess he's just happy to see you.."

She looked back at his member, which hung out in the open expectantly. "So..do I just..?" she began to ask shyly, slowly moving her head towards it.

"Mhm" he said, grabbing the back of her head and assisting her the rest of the way there.

She opened her mouth for him and the tip went in. He groaned as he slowly pushed the rest of his shaft into her mouth.

Coraline felt it hit the back of her throat. She tried her best to resist an upcoming gag reflex, especially as his started moving in and out of her with increasing speed.

"Yeah" he would say under his breath "that's so good baby."

He clenched her blue hair as he thrusted into her, making her feel excited and turned on, even more than when he had been doing stuff to her.

It didn't go on for long though. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and she looked up at him slightly confused. He had a serious look on his face.

"I want us to cum together."

"Huh?" she uttered anxiously, "what do you mean?"

"There's something else adults do when they're really in love with eachother. But once you do it, you're bonded with them forever, and you can never fall in love with anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes.." she replied softly, though feeling a bit uneasy about what this thing he was talking about actually entailed.

"It might seem a bit scary at first," he said cautiously as he slid down to the space between her legs, "and it might not feel so great," his hands began parting her thighs, "but it will give you a rush like you've never felt before. And once you give into me, you'll never want to leave."

As soon as he began to insinuate that there would be pain involved, she tensed up.

"Wait..I'm not so sure we should do this.."

"It'll be ok baby," he assured, "there's a barrier inside you that I have to break through first. That's the part that's gonna hurt. But after that, it's gonna start to feel really good for us both. You just have to trust me."

She swallowed hard, "O..okay.." her voice finally squeaked out.

He went to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Coraline. And after this, you'll be mine forever."

They shared a kiss that was deep and passionate, and for a moment she felt content. But after he slid back down to her legs, lining up his penis to her vagina, her heart began to race.

Her breath caught in her throat as his penis head prodded against her entrance, Other Wybie could feel her body trembling beneath him.

He slowly started making his way inside her. She clenched tightly at the blankets beneath her, giving all the strength she had not to cry out.

Finally, he reached that barrier, and in one swift motion he pushed through.

"Ah!" she shrieked out in pain, tears glazing over her eyes then falling down her cheeks. She felt herself being broken down there, and for a moment she was filled with regret.

His hands quickly rubbed over her body in an attempt to subdue her.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said, hushing her and reassuring that she was alright. "It'll all be over soon. You're doing so good."

Once the pain began to subside, he started pushing himself into her, inch by inch, very slowly so as not hurt her any further.

Blood trickled out of her and the tears began to dry on her face. After his length was fully inside her, it didn't feel nearly as bad. Slowly, he began moving in and out.

"I love you Wybie" she said, though she sounded more than a little choked up.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Coraline. More than anything in the world."

He knew this was an emotional experience for her, and he resisted the growing urge he had to thrust faster and deeper into her. She wasn't ready for it, and he didn't want to hurt her any more.

After a few minutes, he carefully pulled out of her, causing her to wince as the tip came through.

"Get on your hands and knees," he instructed, "you may like it better this way."

She obediently did what she was told. After a few moments he came up behind her again, positioning himself at her entrance and slowly pushing his cock in.

She gasped as the tip entered, then she felt shivers run down her spine. Something about this position made her feel good in a naughty sort of way.

The way he laid his hands over her hips and pulled her back into him turned her on like never before. His hands would grave over the small of her back and grab at her waist, then cup her perky breasts dangling beneath her.

Every motion would send her deeper into him. He kept hitting a spot that drove her crazy in a way that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she wanted more.

She moaned, matching his grunts as he picked up the pace. He began roughly pulling at her hair, which drove her wild.

Eventually, he was thrusting so fast that she could hear the wetness of her vagina pattering every time she slammed back against him.

They were both overcome with ecstasy, crying out eachother's names as they both reached an orgasm. His warm seed filled her womanhood and her juices dripped down both of their legs.

He pulled out, and they laid down beside eachother on the bed, whispering sweet nothings and kissing until their lips were worn out. In that moment and forever more, they were helplessly in love with eachother.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke out the question that was on his mind.

"Are you ready to tell the Other Mother that you're staying here forever?"

"Yes," she answered with full confidence, "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

They leapt off the bed together and cleaned themselves off with a towel before putting their clothes back on. They kissed again, then headed downstairs, hand in hand.

The Other Mother and Father were waiting expectantly for them at the dining room table. They had bright smiles plastered on their faces which seemed a little too innocent considering the circumstance. Surely they must have known what they had been doing. Coraline blushed, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So..?" the Other Mother started, "have you thought about staying here with us? You do like this world, don't you Coraline?"

"Yes" she answered, looking at Other Wybie then smiling. "I love it here, and I love all of you. Nothing would make me happier than to stay here forever."

The Other Mother smiled joyously.

"Wonderful! There's just one last thing we need to do" she said, pushing a small box with a ribbon on it across the table.

Curiously, Coraline opened the box to find a pair of black buttons and a needle and thread laying inside.

"In order to stay here, you need to have buttons for eyes like us" the Other Mother explained.

"So sharp, you won't feel a thing!" the Other Father added.

Coraline's heart sunk, and she began to break out in a sweat. If only she knew earlier that this would have been the final step.

Other Wybie squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll be right here with you," he said, "it'll be just like what we've been through together."

She took in a long deep breath and slowly let it out. If she thought she was scared before, it completely paled in comparison to what she was feeling now. But looking at her lover standing to her right filled her with a quiet confidence and bravery like she had never felt before. And remembering all they had just been through together reassured her that this final step would be well worth it.

"Ok," she said at long last, "sew the buttons."


End file.
